


【盾冬】Poison The Soul

by Cinka



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 人类盾/恶魔冬什么都瞎搞，注意避雷
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫的吻很轻也很浅，像小孩子睡前的晚安吻，轻轻贴在脸上又迅速分开，只不过是停留的时间更长些，这个笨拙的男孩还会用上牙齿、像小兽一样轻轻啃咬他的嘴唇。

巴基看着脸红得几乎滴血的金发男孩，眼神里多了几分玩味，笑容比起平时又变得更狡猾了些许。明明是史蒂夫先主动的——这确实让巴基吃了一惊，他可没想过这个迟钝的小男孩有一天也会开窍。这起码证明他所做的一切有点成效，对不对？

仔细数来，他留意了史蒂夫多久呢？恶魔的时间观念和人类的大相径庭，巴基时常觉得生命漫长又毫无意义，便在人间四处转悠，做了很多不大不小的恶作剧。他可不会破坏这个世界。如果真要说的话，巴基还挺喜欢人间的，有美食，有美人，有数不尽的游戏娱乐。人类的想象力总是那么有趣，比他认识的那些恶魔有意思多了。

而遇上史蒂夫让某些东西改变了。巴基开始计算时间，开始试着集中注意力在某人某事上，也开始学着珍惜——可他每次提到这个词都会下意识地抗拒。这个词可跟恶魔不搭边。但无论本人怎么否认，他还是在暗处陪着这个人类小孩一路成长。

如果不是他有意坦白，史蒂夫无论如何也不可能知道这种事。这个小圣人的灵魂纯净得像一张白纸，也看起来也圣洁得像天使。如果把这个灵魂玷污了，那品尝起来该有多么美味呢？

巴基舔舔唇。刚刚史蒂夫的吻残留在唇上的触感还未褪去，纯洁灵魂的香气还从史蒂夫身上飘散开来，不断地引诱着他。很好，巴基想，这实在太好了。他为了这个灵魂做了多少事呢？这个傻呆呆的人类男孩，无论化身成什么样子去诱惑他犯错，却总也无法让他的灵魂沾上一点瑕疵。史蒂夫不会嫉妒，从不怠惰，保持谦虚，洁身自好……一切美德都完全符合圣人的标准。

但为什么用上本来面目却能让这个人类沉沦其中无法自拔呢？巴基怎么也猜不透命运是怎么回事，也许命中注定他就是史蒂夫的克星。

巴基忽然笑起来，轻轻推了推史蒂夫的胸口。男孩紧紧抱住他不放也是意料之中的事，巴基朝他眨眨眼，用慵懒的声音说：“你真可爱啊，史蒂薇。”

果然又看到史蒂夫皱起眉一脸严肃，似乎还隐忍着，压抑着什么情绪。他似乎对巴基说的话深感不满，说话时语气也很重：“我不可爱，巴克。你不能总把我当成孩子。”

巴基挑眉：“可你就是个孩子。”

不久前他才把自己的事告诉了史蒂夫——当然全是事实。那时巴基心情好，难得地想遵守约定，把“真相”告诉史蒂夫。但他从未说过自己会说出事实的全部。史蒂夫知道了什么？大概也只有“巴基是恶魔”这一点。

他故意露出长辈看小孩儿时宠溺的眼神，看着史蒂夫因为恼怒不满而更加绷紧的表情，还有眉心逐渐加深的皱痕。巴基笑起来，被史蒂夫困在办公桌前的狭小空间也足够他施展一下。他双手环住史蒂夫的后颈，主动凑到史蒂夫面前。男孩还是太稚嫩——巴基知道他才十七岁，十七岁对人类来说是什么概念呢？对恶魔来说呢？

史蒂夫没反应过来，又或者被巴基吓了一跳，紧张地浑身紧绷，双臂的肌肉也鼓起，硬邦邦的像石雕塑像。他没想过巴基会突然亲吻他。

巴基的舌头划过他的嘴唇，试探着滑进去，又毫不费力地突破了一切防卫。微凉的舌头像极了一条灵活的小蛇，好奇地在他的口腔里四处游走。史蒂夫逐渐沉沦下去，被巴基带领着享受起这个深吻。恶魔的舌头缠上来，这样顽劣地勾引着他，仿佛舌头的每一处都被吸引了，味蕾也只能尝到巴基·巴恩斯的味道。等他青涩地回应对方热情的邀请，那微凉的舌头却开始东躲西藏，处处躲闪他的追逐，直到他在不知不觉间离开了自己的领地，进入了另一个从未到达过的地方。

他只顾追逐巴基，吻得太过热烈，太过投入，几乎连自己身处何方都要忘得一干二净。他们纠缠不清，他们彼此追逐嬉戏……所有一切对男孩而言都是陌生的，史蒂夫甚至觉得，在这个吻中，连呼吸都是新奇的体验。

可巴基应付他却游刃有余。史蒂夫满脸通红地站在巴基面前，因为刚刚的深吻而气息不稳。巴基被他压在书桌上，明亮的浅色眼眸含着笑意盯着他看。他还想继续亲吻，可再继续下去他就要控制不住自己想要更多了。

贪得无厌是不行的。母亲从来教导他要知足，要节制，就算不是什么虔诚的教徒，史蒂夫对此深以为然。他向来谨慎自守，但偏偏在巴基面前总是无法自持。

巴基笑起来。史蒂夫又从他的笑容里认出那份宠溺来。巴基总把他当孩子，或许也把他的表白当成孩子的戏言。他说过童言无忌，他也总用无所谓的态度看其他和他亲近的女孩，他从未回应过哪怕简单的一句“爱”……史蒂夫在生气，怒火早就在他胸中压抑多时，此时此刻，就在巴基那长辈式的微笑和注视下爆发。

男孩的眸色变暗了。被他推到的男人脸上的笑容越是温柔，他的怒气就越是升腾。他俯下身去，狠狠地吻上巴基泛着水光的双唇，恼怒地撕咬他钟爱的唇瓣，在巴基因为疼痛而惊呼时趁虚而入。他是个优等生，向来有着一流的学习能力，更何况他的“老师”刚刚才手把手教导他。不过这个吻再不像刚才的温柔，反而这般粗暴无礼、横冲直撞又毫无章法。

巴基瞪着眼睛看着史蒂夫近在咫尺的脸，紧闭的双眼，睫毛在轻轻颤抖，拧紧的眉心却在亲吻中逐渐舒缓。他看到男孩的灵魂，闻到灵魂的香甜气息。他留意到在一片纯白中出现了斑点。

“爱”真是有趣的东西啊？巴基想，史蒂夫似乎从未为什么事暴怒过，现在却能轻易激起他的怒火。

有什么硬梆梆的东西蹭过他的大腿内侧，史蒂夫的手不安分地在他的身上游移。

这男孩真的想在这儿干他？在学校里？这个教室办公室？他还以为史蒂夫会有别的打算，人类不都对“第一次”有些奇怪的执念吗？巴基还猜想过史蒂夫期待的会是什么样的场地，和什么样的人一起——可想到后者总让他觉得没来由地生气。

万万没想到对象会是自己。巴基心情好得很，便热情地回应起史蒂夫。他偷偷地解开史蒂夫的制服扣子，手指悄悄顺着腹肌向下划。


	2. Chapter 2

预警：  
1.人类盾/恶魔冬迟到几百世纪的万圣节点梗  
2.严重OOC，无逻辑，勉强算是一辆车（？）

>>>  
白衬衫的扣子被扯得七零八落，早几分钟前巴基还听见到它们撞落在地上的滴答声，这让他想起了在史蒂夫·罗杰斯还是个婴儿时他在房间里百无聊赖地听着挂钟指针度日的时光。

那时候的史蒂夫明明纯洁得像个天使。

可现在这个把他压在课桌上，像个巨型婴儿一样啃咬、吮吸着他的乳头——好像真的能从中吸出奶水来似的——这男人不也是他从一开始就相中了的那个罗杰斯吗？

巴基舔舔唇，赤条条的双腿张开，难耐地蹬踢两下，有意无意地蹭过挤进他双腿间的史蒂夫的腰侧，像要勾住他、缠上他紧实的腰背，又像要把他踢开、拒与绝他欢好。

史蒂夫松开原本含在嘴里的红樱，抬起头。这个十七岁的大男孩被情欲染红的脸上写满了不满。巴基得意又魅惑的笑容是赤裸裸的勾引。他俯下身去，凭着本能啃咬起被巴基舔得水亮的红唇。

压抑的喘息和淫靡的水声在称不上宽敞的空间弥漫。

史蒂夫的手在下滑，划过巴基精瘦的身躯，轻轻触摸他不太显眼腹肌，再缓缓向下游移……然后摸上巴基胯间的勃起。进攻中的男孩忽然停住了，恋恋不舍地止住了不断深入的亲吻，白皙的脸上沾满汗湿、泛着潮红。那双好看至极的蓝眼睛静静地看着巴基，仿佛那是值得他顶礼膜拜的神像。这想法太奇妙，如此一来他所做的一切就如同犯下亵渎神灵的重罪。

巴基张着嘴，涎液从嘴角滑落，粉色的舌头轻轻地绕着嘴唇扫了一圈。他的表情似乎失控了一两秒——恶魔都是贪图享乐的，沉湎于肉体的欢愉是多么快乐的事。而他很快恢复过来，又勾起嘴角弯着眼，再次对着史蒂夫露出长辈式的微笑，含笑的目光透露着鼓励的意思。

他只是想激怒这个男孩。在那双漂亮的蓝眼睛中看到晦暗和阴翳让他觉得愉悦。他知道这男孩的暴怒和嫉妒都源于他，后果会是如何根本不需要细想。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，就算拥有再怎么纯洁的灵魂也好，就算他真的如同圣人一般伟大也好，此时此刻——又或者下一分、下一秒就会被他玷污、开始堕落，沉醉于他所设下的陷阱中。

史蒂夫果然如他所料的愤怒。他捏住巴基的脸，将下巴也捏出一道性感的小沟，嘴唇因为挤压而张开，舌头挑逗似的游走。

“看着我，巴基。”史蒂夫的声音低沉沙哑，压抑着怒火。而巴基还是想笑，尽管已经无法做出微笑的表情来，他还是喷出一声轻轻的鼻音。

“我在……看着你啊，史蒂薇。”他含糊不清地回应，声音糊成一团，几乎辨别不出完整的句子。他伸出手，轻轻拍在史蒂夫捏着他脸的手臂上，轻轻摩挲着，试图安抚这个男孩的情绪，“我一直都……在看着你。”

史蒂夫冷不防地轻轻捏住巴基硬挺火热的阴茎，笨拙粗暴地快速撸动。巴基的胸膛起伏加快，呼吸也愈发急促。那张好看的脸带着潮红，眼神逐渐迷离恍惚。是他让巴基这么快乐的，巴基喜欢他这么做——这个认知让史蒂夫快乐起来，心底的怒气被某种不断膨胀的情绪盖过。他俯下身轻轻舔舐巴基满是汗水的脸，亲吻他半闭的眼。

“我做得怎样？”史蒂夫轻轻揉压巴基的囊袋，原本捏着这张好看的脸的左手也松开来，指尖在他脸上停留了一阵，慢慢拨开巴基汗涔涔的鬓发，一下一下的抚摸他的脸侧，就像用手仔细描摹他的脸部轮廓。

真是孩子气的发问。巴基似乎把自己的心声说出来了，搞不好这也在他的计算范围内。他很想笑，很想再说什么，但史蒂夫的发问又冲进他的耳朵里。他的听见了，而且听得一清二楚。因为这个小狗一样的金发男孩正附在他耳边，含着他的耳垂发问。

“我让你快乐吧？”

“马马虎虎吧。”巴基没有撒谎，“嘿，可爱的小男孩啊，我都几百岁了。你不会以为我什么都没有好好体验过——”

史蒂夫狠狠地咬下去，嘴里几乎尝到了血腥味。恶魔的血液会不会也有什么奇妙的威力，他喝下会不会也变成跟巴基一样不老不死的恶魔……这种垃圾问题根本毫无意义。此时此刻他根本无心关心别的，发热的头脑里只有一个认知：曾经也有人像这样触碰巴基，品尝过巴基的亲吻和热度，和巴基做过如此亲密、甚至更加亲密的举动。嫉妒涌上心头，他几乎要疯了。

巴基发出一声惊呼，而史蒂夫并没有因此停下。他轻轻亲吻一下红肿的耳垂，左手顺着向下，揉按挺立的乳首。他咬在巴基的颈侧，粗暴无礼地进行着某些野兽的标记行为。血腥味未能让他有些许清醒，反而让他的情绪更加兴奋。巴基因为疼痛而发出呜咽，纤瘦的身躯在他身下——在他手上颤抖。这让他有一种莫名其妙的满足和自满，于是安抚般地，史蒂夫伸出舌头循着牙齿咬出的血痕仔仔细细地舔舐了一番。

“就……这样吗？”巴基一边喘气一边发笑，明明已经慢慢沉沦在情欲之中却还挣扎着发出嘲讽。史蒂夫的手抓住他的腰侧，那股蛮力让他有种要被拦腰截断的错觉。可他也不知道自己为什么还在笑，脑子里闪过一些画面——关于史蒂夫和他的人类朋友，史蒂夫纯洁无瑕的笑容，史蒂夫对某些人说的话。他哼哼地笑得更狠，而史蒂夫茫然地抬头，唇边隐约沾上了他的血。巴基抬腿勾住史蒂夫的腰，将他拉进自己双腿间，原本抓着他性器的手松了一下，转而抓住他的臀瓣。

硬挺的在胯间相互摩擦，马眼吐出前液，在巴基的下腹画出一道道水痕。

“人类少年啊，”巴基的双眼被染成血红色，竖直的尖瞳让史蒂夫想到猫咪。他以前从未用过这个称呼来叫史蒂夫，“可爱的小男孩，你是在玩游戏吗？你真的知道做爱是怎么回事吗？”

“你知道上一个和我——”

史蒂夫发狠似的咬住巴基的唇，怒吼隐没在亲吻中。同时把右手伸向下身，将两人硬挺的性器并在一起快速撸动。腰间的手掌松开时巴基苍白的皮肤上留下明显的掌印。指尖从腰侧划过，巴基敏感的身体因而不住颤抖，最后史蒂夫的手掌按在光滑圆润的屁股上，用力地揉按。

“唔——呜……”

亲吻间漏出的呻吟声随着史蒂夫手上地动作响起，巴基合上眼任由这个男孩在他身上为所欲为。宽厚的手掌揉捏了几下之后就探向巴基身后，拇指挤进股缝间，试探着压在那个紧致的小穴上。

巴基的身体明显地僵硬了一下，史蒂夫放过了他的嘴唇，在他下巴处咬了一口，含含糊糊地嘟囔着“放松”，而手指却直接挤进肉穴，完全没有耐性等待身下的人放松下来。

“真紧，”史蒂夫啃咬着巴基的喉结，声音沙哑，“这之前……有多少人操过你这里？”


	3. Chapter 3

沙哑含糊的笑声。人类男孩感受到身下人发声时喉间的轻颤。像听了无知小儿天真的的发问，巴基的笑声变得愈发响亮，依然低沉的声线显然是努力憋笑失败的产物。他几乎笑得停不下来，身体不住地颤抖，表现得过于夸张。

他表现得太过游刃有余，甚至在男孩双眸跃动着欲望之火时依然极力维持着那双红色兽瞳的清明。被男孩啃咬过后留着水光和鲜红色咬痕的双唇微微张开，小蛇般灵活的浅粉色舌头在其上游走一轮。他笑，短促的鼻音努力带上宠溺的味道。

恶魔张开双臂的样子却让史蒂夫想到被钉死在十字架上的圣人。

可他抛弃了所有信仰，忘却一切无所谓的清规戒律。他只想玷污身下的人，听见对方的呻吟声，听见对方的叫声，微喘着气呼唤他的名字，被他操得哭出声……史蒂夫想让巴基看着他，那双眼里只有他。他只想彻底地占有这个男人——这个恶魔。

魔鬼都是邪恶的吗？

史蒂夫将巴基的手拉到头顶，俯下身去亲吻他，咬噬那双原本就被蹂躏得红肿充血的唇瓣。舌头滑进去，恼怒地压制住对方那条游走不定的舌头，牵制它，纠缠它，仔细舔舐它，抚弄过恶魔口腔中的每一个角落，品味着巴基的味道。清冽，微凉，苦涩。

佩吉曾经警告他“离巴恩斯远点”，也曾经严厉斥责他天真无知。恶魔从来不懂爱为何物，至少像巴基——她口中的“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”——这样阅历尚浅的小鬼不可能理解。巴基对他的兴趣完全是本能使然。

他的灵魂熠熠生辉，绝对是当圣人的料子。

她说巴基靠近他不过是为了将他拖向万劫不复的地狱，只为了将他玷污、吞噬。

埋在肉穴里的两根手指将穴口撑开。听着细微的搅动声和引人遐想的水声，史蒂夫又向内探进一根手指。巴基的呻吟声隐没在亲吻中，被人类男孩敏锐地捕捉到，又贪婪地将它吞没入腹。

沉沦下去便再没有回头路可走。他的灵魂是不是已经不再像佩吉说的那样光芒万丈了？他是不是再没有升入天堂的可能、也再没有机会成圣……

史蒂夫在巴基体内勾起手指，身下的人随着他的动作浑身一震，连呻吟声也变了调，变得那样绵长、甜蜜、起伏不定。抵在他下腹处的性器滚烫坚挺，史蒂夫说不清自己小腹处的湿润是他的汗液还是巴基的老二吐出来前液，但那让他下身又黏又湿。

男孩依依不舍地松开巴基的唇，被压住的小恶魔发出不满的哼声，追逐着人类温热的唇，想回味那粗暴的吻。那双红眸也不再清醒了，蒙着一层浅淡的水光，双眼里清清楚楚地写着渴望与欲望。

“巴克，”史蒂夫温柔地吻下去，粗糙的唇瓣磨过巴基柔光水亮的嘴唇，轻柔地，温和地，再没有先前的失控和粗鲁。他吻住他，一下，两下，然后不断延长，深入，缠绵。他低声说，语气坚定得像宣誓，“我爱你。”

埋进后穴的手指缓缓地退出来，成功地激起巴基的不满。穴肉在不断收紧，试图挽留他，让他继续留在那被扩张过后空虚的身体里。

这回轮到史蒂夫笑了。巴基摇着屁股追逐他的手指，收缩的穴口还是留不住他的男孩。小恶魔发出一声轻细的抽噎，史蒂夫握住自己坚挺多时的性器，硕大的龟头抵住扔在一收一缩、欲求不满的穴口。

天堂有多美好，为什么拥有无数人趋之若鹜？那极乐的天堂是不是容不下一点污秽、住不下一只小小的、可爱的恶魔？

如果那是没有巴基的世界，那他到那儿去又有什么意义？如果巴基只能待在地狱，那么，他就算是将自己沾满污秽，也要紧紧抓住巴基的手，永远待在巴基身边。

就算再不见光明。

为什么总有那些无聊至极的劝诫和警告，那些好管闲事的人从来只会告诉他不能做这个不能做那个，却只有巴基会来问他——

“你想要什么？”巴基眨眨眼，眼瞳中的血红色诡异地迅速消退，好看的眼睛又恢复成史蒂夫最爱的模样。

不，不对。无论巴基变成什么样，史蒂夫想，他都爱他。没有任何理由，说不出任何原因。就在巴基头一次出现在他的生命中，他就已经属于这个恶魔了。

不懂爱的小恶魔教会了他什么是爱、如何去爱。巴基甚至不需要用任何手段去诱惑他，史蒂夫愿意和巴基一起沉沦。

龟头撞开穴口时巴基发出一声轻呼，坚硬如铁的性器破开肠肉、长驱直入，碾过他的前列腺点冲到更深更深处。

“啊……”巴基舔舔唇，发出一声满足的长叹。

肠肉谄媚似的缠上他的性器，温暖湿润的触感让史蒂夫忍不住挺了挺下身，想将自己埋得更深入更尽头，想让自己彻底进入巴基的身体。阴茎变得更硬，更滚烫，初次开荤的小男孩实在缺乏自制力，就算这个男孩姓罗杰斯、名为史蒂夫也一样。

粗壮的性器将身下的人彻底填满，退出来时也碾着那处让巴基颤抖地点。他后退，又发狠似的再次撞入，又一次压过巴基的前列腺点。身下人白皙的皮肤在他的操弄下带上了浅粉色，毫无章法又找不着技巧的抽插却让自称“经验老到”的恶魔呼吸都乱了套。宝石般的眼睛闪着水光，被快感蒙蔽，一张一合的眼皮下、晶莹的泪水从纤长的睫毛下滑落。

“史蒂夫、史蒂夫……”他茫然地用变调的声线呼唤着这个名字，声音被喘息打断，变得断断续续，混入淫靡的水声和色情的撞击声中，仿佛这场性爱的又一曲伴奏。

史蒂夫将他捞起来。性器因为体位的变换捅得更深入，过度的刺激让巴基软了身子，呻吟声又拔高了几度。男孩将心爱的人紧紧搂住，任由对方将脑袋埋进自己的颈窝。颈窝处的濡湿和怀中人的轻颤让他莫名愉悦，这具微凉的身体终于染上了他的气息、他的温度让他更加愉快。

爱意填满了他胸口，从他的心中满溢出来。

史蒂夫抱住巴基，在那颗深棕色的脑袋上留下一个轻轻的吻。就着两人下身相连的体委，史蒂夫不轻不重地在巴基的屁股上拍了一下，吃疼的小恶魔哭了一声，身体应声一跳，肠肉又夹得更紧了些，让史蒂夫几乎要这样射进巴基里面。

“爽了吗，巴基？”史蒂夫抱着巴基走到窗边，性器随着他的走动在肉穴内慢慢抽插研磨，在饱涨的肠道带出一阵痒意。

还不够，还需要更多。

恶魔总是如此不知足，贪得无厌。巴基哭着，张嘴咬在史蒂夫的肩膀上。尖尖的犬齿咬破皮肉，巴基口中尝到血腥味，瞬间又松开口，温和地、小心翼翼地舔舐史蒂夫的伤口。

史蒂夫将他压在玻璃窗前，一直深埋体内的性器依然硬挺，却就这样滑出了他身体。巴基吸了吸鼻子，水汽淋漓的双眼困惑不解地看着史蒂夫，那张纯洁得足以迷倒无数人的脸露出迷惑的表情。

“转身。”史蒂夫的手按在巴基的腰侧，轻轻摩挲一下，让怕痒的小恶魔缩了又缩、一退再退。

巴基转了转，双手抓住窗台边缘，腰肢下塌，屁股却高高撅起，让史蒂夫看得一清二楚。

圆润的如果留下斑驳的指印和拍打留下的红肿。史蒂夫掰开臀瓣，看到那个被他操得红肿的穴口依然没法完全合拢，却还在不停地收缩，仿佛正期待着他的下一次进犯。

史蒂夫伸手潦草地抠挖两下，被操开的肉穴温暖湿润，还流着黏腻的爱液。

“史蒂夫……”巴基扭过头来看他，语气再没有半分长辈的样子。他不满地瞥向史蒂夫，说话声和他一样软绵绵。

史蒂夫笑了一下，握着老二撞进去。他和他严丝合缝地贴在一起，仿佛连灵魂也紧密相融。史蒂夫坚实的胸肌压住巴基单薄地背脊，轻轻掰过他的下巴再一次亲吻他。

“我爱你，”史蒂夫说，“我爱你，巴基。”


End file.
